


Ghost Of You

by callmekane



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Resurrection, Steve Trevor Lives, revival, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmekane/pseuds/callmekane
Summary: Diana knew it wouldn’t be easy to live in a world without him again. Memories lost to time. But she hadn’t expected how difficult it would be nor that a familiar face would greet her that winter morning.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Ghost Of You

It had been so long since that day in 1984. The last time she heard his voice and felt his touch. The last time Diana had heard I love you from his lips and met those eyes filled with the blue of her home. 

She knew it wouldn’t be easy. She didn’t expect it to be easy; losing Steve again. Not much had changed. He had told her that day he wanted her to move on. To love again. But it was impossible for her to feel complete without him. That day he had told her he would always be with her and she supposed that was true. Diana’s house was filled to the brim with Steve. His presence lingered in the air, even though all the remained of him were pictures and his watch. A selfish part of her wished the watch would start to tick again. That maybe she was the one person who could’ve kept their wish. Part of her screamed that she deserved it. Why couldn’t her service to man be repaid? Why couldn’t she have one thing? Would it really be so wrong of Wonder Woman to be selfish? Diana knew better, though it would never stop the nagging. Instead she kept all she had of him. The sheets of her bed still smelled like the salt of the ocean and burning fire to her. It carried her to sleep at night of dreams with him. Dreams where they had gotten the time they truly deserved, where they got to truly know what life was after war. She wanted to show Steve everything beautiful about this new world. Diana remembered fondly taking him to the museum when he had appeared in front of her that faithful day. The smile in his eyes, like a child experiencing the world for the first time. A smile graced her lips everytime she remembered it. 

Now, as the snow poured down on the city, Diana walked through the crowds of children and families. Her eyes lingered softly on couples enjoying themselves, snow caught in their hair. The men rarely looked like her Steve yet she could always see him in the snow. Diana remembered the night in Vled, the night he held her in his arms as they danced into the night. The way the snow looked caught on him, standing out softly against his dirty features. The smile stretched across his face was the most wonderful view in the world. 

Diana stopped when she heard music, turning her head to find the source. An old man and woman swaying against eachother in the snow. A piano heard faintly from inside one of the many stores lining the streets. Tears slowly gathered in her eyes as she watched them. She sat down softly on the bench near them, watching quietly. A smile played on her lips. The same smile that would only show up when Steve was there. She was distantly aware she was crying but she didn’t even mind anymore. Diana needed to see this. 

She sighed and closed her eyes, getting ready to walk away when a hand landed softly on her shoulder. Diana turned and her eyes landed on a familiar face. Steve. Her Steve. Her wonderful, gorgeous Steve she had fished from his plane so many decades ago. The second part of her heart. He had the dopiest grin on his face when he spoke.

“ Guess who’s back for good this time? “

Diana practically threw herself at Steve. She knew she was crying loudly in the middle of a shopping center. Wailing even. Her chest heaved. But the Amazonian couldn’t bring herself to care. Steve was back. Diana was in his arms and they finally had all the time they needed.


End file.
